degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and''' Clare Edwards is known as Clew ('Cl'are/Dr'''ew) or Drare (Dr'ew/Cl'are), which started in Season 12. Friendship History Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Clare pushes Alli over to Drew so they can talk. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Clare glares at Drew after pulling Alli away after Alli and Drew kiss. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, when Drew and Jake search for Clare in the woods, Drew calls Clare a drama queen. In Underneath It All, Drew and Owen tease Jake about being sexual with Clare now that they live together. While they are talking, Clare walks up to Jake and Drew and Owen awkwardly walk away. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Drew makes a comment about Clare and Eli's relationship after she asks about Eli's whereabouts. Clare later attends the party at the Torres household. In Gives You Hell (1), Clare laughs at the video of Drew intoxicated admitting he had sex with Katie Matlin. In Zombie (1), Drew gets annoyed when Clare attends his campaign party telling people to vote for her. He confronts her, and Clare says nobody will vote for him due to him not being smart or responsible enough. Drew then says she's only running since Eli dumped her and tells everyone to vote for him. Upset, Clare pushes him in the kiddie pool and leaves. In Zombie (2), Clare is caught off guard when she sees that Drew has standees of himself everywhere and he says he wants to take the campaign seriously. At the debate Drew gets nervous when he tries giving the students what they want and Clare says he can't keep trying to please people. Once Drew wins the election Clare is upset and Drew tries to comfort her and offers for her to be his VP, and Clare accepts his offer. He seems to try and defend her after Eli informs her of NYU. In The Time of My Life, at prom, Drew expected him and Bianca to win prom king and queen and are shocked when Clare and Eli wins. Then they are both seen in the same group at the graduation ceremony. After Clare tells Dallas that she might have cancer, everyone walks away as the ceremony concludes and Drew pats her on the back, assuming she's joking. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, 'he visits Clare in the hospital with his brother Adam. He is very shocked to see Clare without any hair. He and Adam suggest that Clare wear wigs. In 'My Own Worst Enemy, Clare asks Drew to meet her at the hospital. Clare asks Drew to let her have a normal day and get her out of the hospital. Drew dresses up as a doctor and takes Clare to the Degrassi event. Clare ends up throwing up after participating in the event and asks Drew to take her back to the hospital. In Young Forever, they both attend the Memorial made for Adam. In This Is How We Do It, Drew is seen showing Clare and the others his set up for the Degrassi Welcome Back Assembly. During the assembly, Drew introduces Clare as his "partner in crime, the voice in the back of my mind" Later on Clare is asking Drew if he's okay to handle Student Council. He assures her, he's fine and they start the meeting. They start deciding on ideas for the first event of the year. Drew wants a dance while Clare insists they do something for Adam. After they disagree, Clare puts it to a vote while Drew sits down clearly annoyed. That night Drew vents to Dallas how he could't believe Clare suggested a Texting and Driving event and how they shouldn't dwell over Adam. The next day Clare is shown yelling at Drew for ordering stuff for a dance and how he should have told her that he didn't want to do a Texting and Driving event. Drew then mentions to Dallas how mad Clare is at him, Later on Clare asks why there are 20 little girls at the Council meeting then proceed to decide what event they will hold. Drew's Beach Bash idea wins and Clare tells him he's on his own with Student Council stuff and storms out, mad. In You Got Me, Drew assures Mr. Simpson he got everything under control after he suggests Clare will take care of dance matters. At the dance, Drew is high off the sleeping pills Zoë gave him and begins picturing Clare's face in Zoë's. He gets frustrated and runs away. Later Drew is seen getting naked trying to jump in the "ocean" in the picture, Clare asks him what he's doing and Drew tells her he's getting away from her. Clare goes to find Drew after he runs away and sees him sleeping on a couch. She puts a blanket over him just as he wakes up. They start discussing his pill problem then start talking about Adam. Clare tells him she'll come back to Council and tells him when he's ready they will do something in Adam's memory. Drew then falls back to sleep on Clare's lap. In You Oughta Know, Clare is discussing her article idea's with Drew and Alli. Drew tells her that her idea is boring and Clare pushes his feet off the desk. She begins to forget what she was talking about and Drew asks Alli if she's okay. Drew makes a silly remark and Clare throws a magazine at him, laughing. In the student Council room Drew sees she's struggling with her pitch for the meeting for her article and helps her out with it. In''' Spiderwebs, Drew finds Clare crying alone about Eli. Drew tells her he and Bianca broke up. Clare tells Drew how Eli made out with another girl in his dorm and later insists maybe she isn't good enough for Eli anymore. Drew insists that that is not true and that she is the best, which causes Clare to kiss him. She quickly gets up and walks away saying "Oh my God" repeatedly as Drew watched her walk out. Later when Eli apologizes and shows Clare the story he made about them, she hugs him as Drew watches, looking upset. During the Thanksgiving Feast, Drew makes a toast, discreetly towards Clare while she tries to avoid eye contact with him. In '''The World I Know, Drew tries to make things right with Clare after their kiss. In Dig Me Out, Drew kisses Zoë and Clare slams books on the table and tells them they can't kiss in the office. In No Surprises, Clare gets weirded out that Drew is coming because they kissed and Clare says to Drew if he can get a ride with Jenna and Connor because she needs to give the car back to her mom. In Army of Me, Clare tries to find Drew a new girl to make sure nothing else happens between them because Becky tells her that 93% of Degrassi thinks that she and Drew are dating. Clare confronts Drew about how the school thinks that they are dating and offers to find him a girlfriend. Clare keeps getting responds Drew's page on a dating site, and Becky and Imogen make the remark that she is popular. Clare tells her that it's Drew's dating profile and Imogen tells her that if she hurts Eli then she would be upset, and tells Clare that she is not Drew's type. Because of this, Clare sets up her own dating profile under a different name and presents her fake profile along with two other girls to see if Drew would pick Clare over the other girls, when Drew picks a different girl. In Everything Is Everything, Clare and Drew are seen talking about his date with Eden last night. Then Drew talks to Clare how she ruined Eden and him because she didn't show up for there second date and he tells her that Eden got the impression that he's not over Bianca from Clare, she responds that she asked her questions and answered them, Drew then says he is over Bianca, Clare replies saying that she knows then Drew asks why she did that and then she responds that she is confused and that she says the she is Annabella for a test. He says he knew that already much to her shock. Then he says if she wasn't in a relationship he would go out with her she says what with a shocked impression she says she thought she wasn't his type, Drew responds saying he likes who he likes and that "the ball is in Annabella's court" before leaving. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Clare and Drew are seen with Dallas and Alli repeating each other sentences and checking everything for the Wild Wild West night. Then they are seen again in Clare's house and asking if she wants him to stay with her tonight and she reminds him she is with Eli and he says that she needs a guy that is always here and Clare responds who like you and then he says he thinks it's time for Clare to break up with Eli. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Drew and Clare are first seen going to get something heavy from the school then they end up making out and have sex. But then later Eli walks in and asks if she broke up with him for Drew. Then Drew walks out and says he'll leave them to talk. After Clare and Eli break up, Clare tries to get together with Drew but Drew says that he doesn't want to be someone's rebound and leaves. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Drew runs into Clare in the halls while she's on a phone call, she quickly hangs up and questions if he should be in class but he dodges that question and asks what's going on with her, she says nothing but Drew doesn't buy it considering she's ignored all his texts, calls and emails over spring break and Clare rebuttals that's why it's called a break. Drew mentions Simpson wanting the renewal launch project to be a success and how much of a big deal it is but Clare doesn't care about it much to his shock and reminds her she's the vice president, Clare gives in and asks what he wants her to do, he mentions that the student council office is a mess and she says she'll clean it up at lunch. Once Clare walks away Drew reminds her that there's a lot to be done and Clare says she's on it. At lunchtime when Clare and Drew are cleaning up the Studen Council room, a box that Clare picks up breaks causing a bunch of papers to fall out much to her annoyance. Drew offers to help but Clare declines this offer, Drew wants to know what's going on with Clare since she's been ignoring him but Clare tells him to leave her alone to which Drew says is impossible since they run student council together which she doesn't want to be reminded of, he asks if she's annoyed by him and Becky dating but she says she insists it's not, Drew then asks what he did to her which makes her blurt out that he got her pregnant. Drew says they used a condom when they hooked up but Clare suggests it was expired or that he put it on wrong and Drew says that he didn't then worries about what he'll tell Becky or his mom, Clare assures him he won't have to worry since she plans on getting an abortion which relieves him. At the renewal ceremony they both watch Becky fall when she sees Drew talking with Clare after Zoë tells her he got Clare pregnant. The next day Drew walks into the student council room while she's talking with Alli who leaves so they can talk. Drew asks if everything's okay and Clare lets Drew know she didn't get her period but she says it was spotting which is common in pregnancy and that she's still pregnant, Drew's still under the assumption that she's going to get an abortion and lets her know he'll be there for her, she lets him know she can't go through with an abortion which shocks Drew and she says she needs to keep the baby. In Wise Up, Drew talks to Clare saying she should consider her options since she planned on keeping the baby, Clare doesn't like his ideas and tells him he doesn't have to be involved at all. However Drew changes his mind about wanting to be in the baby's life and Clare eventually agrees to let him be involved. They both admit to being scared. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Drew and Audra vist Clare's house once she and Helen find out Drew got Clare pregnant. After the discussion Drew goes after Clare and asks her where she's going, she says she's going to talk to Alli and she's angry that Drew didn't defend her to which Drew claims that she blindsided him, she rebuttals saying that he told his mom and he tells her he got caught looking at cribs online and that she didn't answer any of his calls, she says she was planning to tell Eli and asks if he planned on them possibly living together in their situation, he says yes and that a baby changes everything and she tells him despite that she'll be going to school and be with Eli and he can do whatever he wants and walks away but he follows after her. Later they come into The Dot, interrupting Drew and Alli's date, Clare wants Alli to tell Drew that she can have the baby and still go to Columbia and Drew wants Dallas to tell Clare they won't know what their lives will be like before they even have the baby which puts them in an awkward position. Once Clare is about to take a sip of Alli's coffee, Drew takes it away from her since it has caffeine which isn't good for the baby and says he'll get her a water and she says she'll get it herself before storming off. Once after Clare tells Eli she's pregnant and he walks away, Drew goes out to comfort her, she asks what their going to do, he's not sure but he says their mothers might have a few ideas. In There's Your Trouble, Drew teases Clare by trying to feed her a meatball sub which makes her laugh but she declines. Later Drew meets up with Clare and Eli saying he's been calling her much to Eli's annoyance as he walks away. The next day Clare seperates Drew and Eli from possibly fighting after he punches him in the face, Drew says he deserves it but Clare defends him saying that he didn't. In Something's Got to Give, Clare wants to know if Drew can pick her up for their first birthing class or if she should meet him there, he forgets but he denies this and says he's just double-booked, Clare says it's fine and that her mom can come. When Drew and Becky are having dinner with her grandmother he gets a text from her that the baby kicked, which he reads out loud. Drew comes to Clare's ultrasound appointment and she's glad to see him ad he promises her he won't miss anymore appointments and assures her that there's nothing to worry about. They're both in awe at the once they look at the ultrasound and find out it's a boy which they both decide to name Adam. In Finally (1), When the student council is discussing prom plans and Drew getting banned from prom is discussed Clare jokes if they should threaten to boycott prom and Drew asks if they'd actually do it. In Finally (2), Clare is impressed with how Dallas and Drew set up prom. At graduation, Clare along with the rest of the graduating class take off their graduation hats which spell out "We ♥ u Drew." Conflict History In You Are Not Alone, Drew approaches Alli, Clare, and Dallas when they are talking about salsa dancing, and it appears he was partaking in the salsa dancing, too. In Enjoy the Silence, Drew is on a lie detector and Clare is asking him tons of questions and he says I came here to talk to you and you are trying to do humiliate me. In How Bizarre, Drew tries to have an adult conversation with Clare and she says we had sex and you bailed on me and you can tell them yourself what happened. In My Hero, Drew goes to Clare's house and sincerely apologizes for everything. He tells her that what she and Eli had was "epic", and that he misses having her in his life. He asks if they could be friends again and Clare says they can try. She tells him to drop by and say hi to her the following morning when she will be in the cafe with Alli and Jenna. In Believe (1), Clare said that she can't be partnered up with Drew and Imogen ask why they can't kiss and make up and Clare said there will be no kissing. In Hero vs. Villain, After Drew finds out from Dallas that he's not the father of Clare's baby he confronts her asking her when she was gonna tell him Eli was the father and she says it was just a mistake, Drew doesn't buy it and says he almost gave up his life, told his mother and sacrificed his relationship with Becky for nothing then walks away. In I Wanna Be Adored, When the seniors plan ideas for prom Drew claims Clare didn't care enough to show up when Jenna asks where Clare is, Drew makes a snarky comment that she's probably off somewhere making out with Eli. Rival Relationships *Eli-Clare Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship *Drew-Zoë Relationship *Drew-Eden Attraction *Drew-Becky Relationship Timeline *First Friendship: **Start Up: Zombie (1) (1237) **End: Sparks Will Fly (2) (1330) ***Reason: Clare was angry at Drew for rejecting her after they had sex due to him not wanting to be her rebound. *Second Friendship: **Start Up: [[My Hero|'My Hero']] (1334) Trivia *They are both friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, and Jake Martin. *Drew has dated Clare's friends, Alli and Katie. *They were both in the Newspaper Staff, but Drew was the only one who left early. *Both used to be in the hospital due to their conditions. *They are the second pair of opponents to run in an election in which the boy wins despite having less experience: the first were Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair. *They share similarities with past Degrassi couples. Joey and Caitlin and Spinner and Emma. *Drew is friends with Clare's stepbrother, Jake Martin. *They were both close to Adam (Drew's brother and friend, Clare's friend) and they were both devastated over his passing in August 2013. *Both have had the Degrassi logo in the opening sequence. Clare had it in season 12 and Drew had it in season 11. *They kissed in the episode Spiderwebs. *It is unknown if Eli knows about Clare and Drew's first kiss, which was during Clare and Eli's break. *Both of their siblings didn't graduate from Degrassi. Drew's brother, Adam died in a car crash and Clare's sister, Darcy left to build schools in Kenya. *They both ran for president for their senior year. Drew won and Clare became his Vice President. *They are the second pairing to have a President-Vice President relationship and have a romantic moment: the first was Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair. *Drew is the third guy that Clare had a wet dream about. The other three are Declan, Jake and Snake. *They had sex in Sparks Will Fly (2) *Clare is the third girl that Drew left after sex. The first was Katie Matlin, and the second was Zoë Rivas. *Drew was thought to be the father of Clare's baby until it was revealed that Clare was too far along for it to be his. *They both had a unrequited crush on one of the Coyne twins. **Drew's unrequited crush was on Fiona Coyne. **Clare's unrequited crush was on Declan Coyne. *Both of their best friends are dating. *Drew had a conflict with Clare's boyfriend, Eli. *Drew proposed the idea that he and Clare move in together and get married because of them "having" a baby together. Clare told Drew that it was a stupid idea and wasn't going to happen. *It is implied that Drew used Zoë to make Clare jealous. In Better Man, Clare was shocked that Drew asked Zoë out since Clare told Drew that their kiss was a mistake. In Dig Me Out, Clare was shown to be jealous of Drew and Zoë making out and she slammed books on a desk to get them to stop kissing. *They both have stepbrothers: Clare has Jake Martin and Drew had Adam Torres. *They both appeared in more than 100 episodes: Clare (181) and Drew (135). *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). Gallery Uiihjk.jpg Hjkj.jpg 45458.jpg dkjf0.jpg dofsu0.jpg fdigu.jpg iou034.jpg ofiuof.jpg sdofu0.jpg soriuew.jpg 8787uiou.png 87897uij.png 56tyuh.png Allidrewclare.png 533506_535639636446735_997383106_n.jpg 577801_535639006446798_1483601698_n.jpg Dreclare.PNG Triangaal.PNG Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Presnveep.jpg 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png|Drew and Clare stand with their friends and watch the 2012 Grad Ceremony. ;'kioy.jpg|Drew and Dallas think Clare is joking about "might having cancer". Fgi43.jpg|Clare isn't amused. D13 april30 ss 0725.jpg D13 april30 ss 0671.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg Drew Clare.jpg Clare Drew.png 65544tt.png 556t.png Ytytyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png Uiiyu.png CLEW2!.PNG CLEW1!.PNG 536881_648149128529118_1926741459_n.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0738.jpg 13x09 09.png 13x09 33.png Clare looking at Drew.png Dgfhjkl,;gh.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-11.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-10.jpg Oeiruoer.png Drew-clare.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m52s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m46s223.png drew-and-clare.jpg 654rtew.png 76876tyty.png 7667767.png 565yrry.png 675yrt.png 6776ytty.png 65765ytrr.png 7656tr.png 765rt.png 654rt.png Degrassi 13x17-20.png Degrassi 13x17-21.png TWIK1.PNG TWIK2.PNG TWIK3.PNG TWIK4.PNG TWIK5.PNG Twik2.jpg Twik3.jpg Unbelievable3.jpg 1322-04-cmr.jpg 1322-11-cmr.jpg 10172649_10152923612274119_4438550642574685856_n.jpg Km,_l_.jpg 1330-03-pok.jpg 1330-06-pok.jpg Drewwwwwwclareeee.jpg 76yttuttt.png Clare-drew-s14-ep1.jpg 1404-12-tre.jpg 1404-07-tre.jpg Clare and Drew 1410.png Clare and Drew 1410 (1).png FSFSFFSSF.jpg Degrassi-gallery-season14-drew-clare-outtakes-new-30-10-2014.jpg 69clew.jpg Unbelievable3.jpg Ns3.jpg Ns5.jpg Degrassi-HB-Clew.png Degrassi-HB-Clare.png Degrassi-1333-Clare-mad.png Degrassi-1333-Clew.png S14Outake201.jpg tumblr_ncoizg8sBU1sjfdr4o5_400.jpg tumblr_ncoizg8sBU1sjfdr4o4_400.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg 67ytttt.png CDrew.jpg Dclare.jpg Dclares.jpg DC kiss.jpg Clare-drew-eli.jpg Eli-drew-punch.jpg Tumblr nfclkwYmdT1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg 1405-08-dlp.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pt-1-pics-4.jpg Doctor.jpg Tumblr n6mdqkttw41qatd7ho1 500.gif 89uiuiuiuioh.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts